


There's Love

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Heads turn to face him as Akira steps through.Yusuke turns to face him.Akira feels himself grin, spine straightening and steps smoothing into the confidant glide that carried him through the Metaverse years ago. Yusuke is resplendent in his blue and white suit, surrounded by flowers Akira had picked out himself.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	There's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Shukita Halloween: love languages + formal

Sometimes there’s flowers in their window, freshly cut from the store and nodding brightly in the sunlight. Sometimes there’s charcoal dust drifting through the air, staining counters and paper alike. Sometimes there’s a feast laid out, welcoming aroma reaching out and bringing warmth to the apartment.

Sometimes there’s nightmares, shouts in the night calmed by soothing words and gentle touches. Sometimes there’s doubt, cradled softly until it blooms into confidence again. Sometimes there’s fighting, stresses clashing until they come out in prideful words and cold observations but followed by apologies and promises to try again better every time.

But always -  _ always  _ \- there’s love, and that’s what Akira knows is the most important thing. He meets Ryuji’s eyes in the mirror as he fixes his tie again, nervously. The red and black suit feels both strange and strangely familiar, Arsene’s colors repurposed for this new stage of his life. The collection of friends and family on the other side of the door murmurs and chairs scrape. An expectant silence grows, broken by the first note of the piano. Haru’s playing for them, and he knows which song she’s playing, but sudden fizzing panic drowns it out.

He stumbles forwards as Ryuji shoves his shoulder, grinning weakly at his friend as the blond opens the door to the church’s main room.

Heads turn to face him as Akira steps through.

Yusuke turns to face him.

Akira feels himself grin, spine straightening and steps smoothing into the confidant glide that carried him through the Metaverse years ago. Yusuke is resplendent in his blue and white suit, surrounded by flowers Akira had picked out himself. Suddenly, he’s at the altar, facing his soon-to-be husband. He can’t help but reach out for Yusuke’s hand, pressing a delicate kiss to its back before linking the tips of their fingers and turning to the priest. Yusuke’s fingers twitch against his, curling tighter then relaxing again.

Warm, dizzying love swells through Akira’s chest. He barely hears himself say his vows, even as he etches Yusuke’s to his very blood and bones. They’re  _ married _ , and Akira laughs as he lets Yusuke sweep him into a low dip, laughs as Yusuke kisses him in front of all their friends and family and the eyes of a god that they may or may not have fought.

Yusuke’s stomach rumbles. Smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, Akira pulls himself up, pecks his husband - his  _ husband _ \- on the cheek, and turns to the crowd.

“Let’s eat!”


End file.
